Now is your time brother mine
by sherlollian2016m
Summary: sherlolly . wholock , the friendship between the eleventh doctor and Clara
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready for the adventure of your life?" The doctor said with excitement on the phone and smiled landing his Tardis.

"Uhmmm I am but we might have a little problem here" Molly Hooper sounded a bit nervous answering him.

 **"** What is it? Are they back again?" The Doctor began to get anxious and moved around the tardis's machines to land it faster

 **"** No! No, all the corpses are in there places safe and cold as they should be" Molly grinned in the end.

" It's just … my foot is pinned to the floor … with heavy weight," her voice turned half amused half annoyed with the last part

"Clara, stay inside there might be another threat" The doctor ordered his companion and hurried out of the Tardis.

 **"** Heavy weight! What are you talk … ooooh."

However weird and disturbing the scene in front of him was, he wasn't surprised at all.

Sherlock Holmes was sitting on the floor holding one of Molly's legs tightly, refusing to let her move.

"I won't let you put a foot on this ungodly box," Sherlock Holmes grumbled loudly.

"Heeey! that's my baby you're talking about." The doctor protested.

Molly and Clara –who followed the doctor two seconds later out of the blue box - exchanged a-how-did-we-end-up-with-these-men-look.

"Sherlock I told you, I'll be back before you even finish your afternoon tea!" Molly tried to convince her boyfriend.

"He's a dangerous man!" Sherlock yelled still refusing to release her leg.

"He brought Mary back safe and alive!" She shouted frowning.

 **"** AFTER TWO YEARS!" He shouted back

"Why don't you come with us? It would be fun!" Clara Oswald suggested with a grin.

"NO!" The two childish men shouted in the same time.

"I won't babysit him, I'll already be doing this with two." The doctor said exasperated.

 **"** Hey!" The two ladies felt offended.

"I don't have time for this." The doctor said getting his phone out of his pocket and started dialing a number.

"Hello Doctor." Mycroft Holmes answered with a peaceful tone after two rings.

"don't _hello Doctor_ me!" The doctor hissed, "You said he won't know before we move!"

Mycroft Holmes smiled in amusement "Sorry for that, you know I can't stop him from deducing, but I see Ms. Oswald's suggestion can solve this problem, maybe drop him few years later."

The Doctor's eyes went wide and he started to search and look around for hidden cameras **"** I didn't listen to you before to leave him in another dimension, what makes you think I'll agree now?"

"Well can't say I didn't try." Mycroft said before he hung up.

The doctor looked desperately to the camera he finally found and started to beg "MYCROFT! Please, Myc …"

He tilted his head down then turned and looked to the three of them.

"He can come." He huffed giving in.

"Who in his whole sanity would enter this crazy machine of yours?!" Sherlock dismissed the idea still holding Molly's leg.

The Doctor began to get anxious and looked to Molly for help **"** I really don't have time for this!"

"Sherlock, no matter if you come or not I'm going and you won't stop me with this childish behavior!" Molly declared making Sherlock trying to deduce her to find any sign of bluffing but failed.

"FIIIIINE!" He pouted and finally left her legs and moved up walking to the doctor slowly and stopped right in front of him with – I – dare – you – look on his face.

 **"** Drop us in the wrong year like you did to Mary and I will destroy your precious dear box with my bare hands and make you watch." He warned the man with the silly bow tie

The doctor smirked and got a fez out of nowhere and put it neatly on his head "If I were you I wouldn't make an enemy from the Tardis, but suit yourself."

Molly and Clara grinned in the back .

Sherlock walked aggressively toward the Tardis "How are you even fitting inside this crazy thing? Are you sitting on each other .. GOOD GOD IT'S BIGGER IN THE INSIDE!

The Doctor shook his head and rolled his eyes. He followed him and stood in front of the Tardis's door "ladies first".

"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!" The three heard Sherlock shouting inside.

The Doctor rolled his eyes again.

Molly smirked and moved toward the Tardis "See! He's not that bad, you will get used to him."

Clara followed her **"** this should be interesting, it was getting a little dull here just me and you."

The Doctor felt offended **"** Dull! How dare you?! You love travelling with me!"

He closed the door. Few seconds later, the voice of the Tardis leaving the morgue announced the start of a new journey, making Mycroft Holmes who was watching the whole time smile deeply while he remembered his golden year on it.

"Now is your time brother mine, see you soon"

He frowned and looked to the clock "I hope"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor *running around the machines of the tardis*: so where should be our first visit? There's this amazing planet with this beautiful place where you can ...

Sherlock *gaining his cool back*: actually I know exactly where and when is our next stop, this machine can travel back in time, right?

The Doctor *closing his eyes and gritting his teeth*: yesss  
Sherlock: and Mycroft mentioned it can be invisible too.

The Doctor *trying to be patient till the end*: aha

Sherlock *smiling briefly*: good, the place is not far from here, but we need to go back to 1895, I'll give you the specific date.

Molly *wide eyes*: oh no ...

Sherlock *smiling*: oh yes!

Three hours later:

The Doctor *shivering a little in the tardis*: just to get this clear, I offer you to go wherever you wish whenever you wish and your first choice is to take us back to a crime scene that's not a crime scene to watch a murder that's not a real murder and then take us to another place where the woman who should be dead but she's not dead which makes me happy because she looks a really nice person got killed by her dear friend with her instruction which ends that they both are a part of a move to women gain there rights.

Sherlock *with a smug that ever left his face since then*: yeppp

The Doctor *still panting and with terrified look on his face*: Why?!

Molly *still covering her face with her hands*: to prove he's right, he solved the case once when he was high

Sherlock *grinning*: but I solved it and I was right after over a hundred year of the actual event

Molly *groaning*: God! like you needed another reason to feed your ego!

Clara *twisting her mouth*: but to be fair, it's impressive what he did

Molly *pointing her finger to Clara*: Don't encourage him or we will find ourselves guests in each unsolved case through the past century!

Sherlock *eyes shining*: can we?

The Doctor *wide eyes*: NOOOO! no more murders, no more crime scenes, just happy places with happy events which reminds me of a planet full of puppies and kittens never get old, yes, that's exactly what I need right now!

Sherlock *rolling his eyes and going to sit next to Molly*: whatever

Molly *crossing her arms and frowning*: who are you calling now?!

Sherlock *dialing the number and smirking*: Mycroft, I won't be able to wait till I return home to rub it on his face!

Molly *groaning and covering her face with her hands again*


End file.
